ღ A Sweet Sorrow ღ Modern Sasuke Love Story
by HanabiraxUchiha
Summary: A new girl comes into the school that Sasuke is interested. A love that has ever existed, but will the situation with his family get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke!" The silent boy shuts his eyes out of annoyance and made a disgusted groan before he took another step forward to his wonderful quiet vehicle. For sure, his best friend doesn't know when to quit. Once he slowly turned around, he saw the blond headed teenager raise a hockey stick and use it to point at the confused Uchiha. "I challenge you to a duel!"

He lowered his obsidian eyes to Naruto's knees and found scrapes and little bandages attached to his skin. And then he looked back to his grinned face with confidence. "We just had a soccer game, you moron. You're completely beat from it."

"Nothing can stop me! This time, I want to play hockey and I've been practicing it all night!" That explains a lot from the bruises on his knees, Sasuke predicted that he accidentally kept on swinging at his legs other than the puck. "Go away," he shooed his best friend away and continue to walk towards his black car from afar. "We can have a game some other day."

"Naruto! There you are!" a pink headed school girl stormed to him. "Leave Sasuke alone!" Before the irritated Uchiha can be included to the arguement, he luckily made his escape before the insane Sakura can follow him to his secret parking space. He smirked to himself out of success and thrown his duffle bag in the back of his car. Sakura must have wanted to "congraduate" Sasuke for winning the game in the school, thankfully he ran away quick after he changed in the locker room.

While Sasuke now walks with normal pace to the driver side of his car, he glanced to the side to see the usual bench from a distance away. On that bench, it's his usual person sitting alone on that wooden piece of furniture, writing an essay with full concentration and complete calmness. Her hand swiftly going across the page with a pen non-stopping, her leg cross over another to get comfy in her seat.

This eighteen year old Sasuke Uchiha never came in contact with that girl before. Ever since the day she was new to Konoha High, she's always a mystery to the Uchiha's eyes. Once he found out that she's a newbie, he expects her to be one of his fans, or at least join the "Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club" in school, surprisingly the principal allowed such a club that doesn't relate to education.

But no, Sasuke always wonders what kind of girl she is. Everyday, that brunette student sits outside on that very same bench after school doing something. He mostly catches her reading a book or doing homework. Only one thing he knows about her is she's friends with Tenten, also she's sort of related to the Yamanaka family. He wasn't sure if she had other peers, maybe Ino. She's not in any of Sasuke's classes, so how should he know?

Rumors around school says that she's a freak, very different from everyone. People say that she's a witch from another universe raise by crazy people. Ever since Sasuke heard that from his friends, other people on campus made fun of her, isolated her.

During Gym when they have to practice on sports and other activities, Sasuke has no clue of what kind of skills she has. She was never there in session. He never seen her fight before.

That girl, chocolate color hair and brown eyes, so quiet, simple, plain, and less known. It almost made the Uchiha feel... sad for her.


	2. Chapter 2

~

The exhausted young Uchiha arrived home from school the next day, parked his amazing humming machine through his clean driveway and into his well built garage. Another typical day with the same routine, especially that same strange girl on the same bench again before he left.

Sasuke entered through his gates to the Uchiha compound and walked straight to his fancy house on the left. Throwing the keys in the little glass bowl beside the front door, he sighed loudly and move towards his living room to catch one certain person on the laptop. Sasuke glared strongly at the man on the couch, making it seem like he never heard his son walking inside the room.

"You're back already?" the older man grouching, he asked. "I thought you have practice." Sasuke tried to ignore the attitude that his father is giving, but he shrugged it off quickly and reply boredly. "I thought you have work."

He watched his father made a grunt, taking off his spectacles and rub the inner corners of his eyes. "The Head of the Uchiha let me take a break from all the hard work patroling through town. Madara was so strict, I can't refuse it. Plus we had a mandatory meeting."

The Uchiha family is the greatest in Konoha, very rich and civilized, but not the top as the Uzumaki family. Naruto is the son of the mayor of Konoha, Yondaime. This man Madara that everyone feared the most, even though he is in charge of most things. He's in charge of the Uchiha clan and make demands to other households. So it surprised Sasuke that there was a family meeting without him.

"Meeting about what?" If it was so important, how come he wasn't invited to attend it? A long pause from the older Sharingan carrier, staring right through Sasuke's eyes which made him stiffen. His father turned back to his computer and clicked away, his son's eyes became sharp but dropped the subject anyways. "I'll be in my room."

-

The next day in the afternoon, again the popular boy in the school left practice early, avoiding his giggling girls who are about to start a search party around the field. It was luck when he walked through the halls and heard the roaring ladies having small conversations outside. He huffed out of relief and continue his peaceful stroll down the stairs with a headphone blasting his ears.

Everything was cleared off his mind when silence was found inside, he needed a break from all that whistling out of his coach. Even his blond friend complained about it to him and recieved ten laps around the school. A smirk appeared on the Uchiha's lips, that loud idiot deserves it.

Sasuke was so lost in his head, he didn't know what was going on around him until a light push bumped into his chest. His music wasn't loud enough to hear that one big thud on the ground, which made him snap his narrow eyes open and let his headphone hang from his neck.

"I-I'm sorry!" she panicked, picking herself off the floor and quickly bow in front of the oblivious Raven. He arched his black eyebrows, thinking to himself this is the same girl he sees everyday from where he parks his car. Without his screaming music, he found himself outside of the school and this girl almost losing her breath from jibber-jabbing.

Sasuke realized she has gone forever talking about how her mistake of colliding with him. "It's okay." He abruptly interrupted her long speech, making the brunette stopped and fluster out of embarrassment. Again, it made him raise another eyebrow from this girl's behavior, it kind of reminds him of that shy purple headed Hyuuga.

His mind is right, this girl doesn't seem like the others, strange is the right word to describe her. But he's quite glad that she's not swooning over his good looks so easy. She doesn't seem that bad. It was out of the blue when Sasuke finally felt comfortable around someone new.

She scurried her bag off the ground, patting the dirt off the fabric and let it rest over her shoulder. A soft smile spread on her lips as well as her eyes. When the girl turned away from him, something in Sasuke's head just made him spoke words. "What's your name?"  
That question made her in shock as she turned her head towards him, he had no clue why he did so he mentally slaps himself.

She smiled again which caused a strong heartbeat pound on his chest. "My name is Kaori Hanabi. What's yours?" He blinked. She doesn't know him? Sasuke's name runs around through people's mouths as if he's a big hit movie star. It was reasonable that she's new, probably she was mostly alone.

"Sasuke Uchiha." She nodded happily, her cheeks slightly turned to a shade of pink out of nervousness. So she began to walk on her heels, waving lowly as her figure moving farther and farther away from campus. It was such a sudden communication, so soon and gentle. Even the Raven doesn't know what was going on with him and his out of character outburst.

And back in his car he goes and drove home with a wondering thought of that one girl named Kaori.

~


	3. Chapter 3

~

"Lee! Give me two hundred twenty-two push ups!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Throughout the whole room, whistle blowing echoing in a pace when everyone follows the sounds in their individual training. In the green tracksuit where Rock Lee is building upper body strength with his father.

From afar where other students in their moveable clothing working independently, or a partner or two. The male Hyuuga tied in a low ponytail thrown kicks at each soccer ball resting on the grass field. With a nervous Naruto in front of the net, hands out before him and blocked each bouncing piece of leather that were blown at him. A yelling from a large group of girls, includes Sakura and Ino, in their exercise attire. A coach counting numbers as the shrilling girls done high jumps in the air.

Back in the middle of the track where all men grabbed a red ball and played a rough game of outdoor dodgeball. From where Kaori stands, she can catch all the groans and the dying moaning from each one of them. Shaken up by the school's all sports period, the poor girl is shivering in her shoes. A hand is placed on her shoulder.

The white haired man laughed at the kids' playtime of the day. "You, young lady, are not going to survive in this class!" A blue haze hovers the brunette's head as she noticed a couple of giggling girls walked passed her and whisper something awful while they moved away further.

"Hey, check out the newbie finally taking Gym with all of us!" they shouted. The sweating Uchiha stopped with running on the bleachers as a couple more of guys brush passed him, he noticed the familiar brown headed girl walking around with the assistant principal, Jiraya.

"Ah, you must be Hanabi, am I right?" the bushy eyebrowed teacher approached the two people who arrived in the middle of the field. Kaori nodded, watching her new instructor gave a thumbs up and lead her to the field. "Welcome to Konoha High, Kaori! Show your youthful spirit while we play a good game of warball!"

"W-Warball?" She stuttered as a red ball came towards her by Gai for her to hug.

-

Almost everyone was included in the violent activity. Lucky for her, her friend Tenten and Temari were put in the same team as her. Kaori felt a little confident about herself in this game, but herself, she's not a strong thrower. "Don't worry, Kaori-chan. Temari and I will block you." The other brunette smiled and patted her back assuringly, but that's not what Kaori is worried about. She groaned lazily and put on a helpless face, 'Hopefully I'm not going to be the last one on the wall...'

Once the whistled shrieked, it was time to get the game started. It was the last second when Kaori realized there was a dozen of balls came flying at her head. She ducked quickly and made a retreat to the other corner on her team's side. "Kaori! What are you doing?!" Temari shouted, catching a fast ball as Gai called the boy out. "Surviving!" she retorted back, hiding herself behind a couple of big guys.

Bad move when Temari gotten a little distracted by her little friend's hide and seek game in dodgeball, a ball collided behind her head. "HEY!" the blond headed Temari turned around almost tearing up by the pain, an angry vein beating on her forehead. Shikamaru flinched by her death glare towards him. "No hitting above the chest level, you jerk!" the bowlcut headed man shook his head and agreed with her. "You're out, !"

"This is why I hate dodgeball..." he muttered. "And take those earrings off while you're at it," Gai added. "No jewelry during Gym!"

Sasuke joined with his other good-looking friends leaning against the fence who seemed entertained by the interesting game that's going on. They watched their other member of the group, Shikarmaru, rubbing at the back of his head as he approached them. "Aw, what's wrong Shika? A girl got your tongue?" one of them named Tsubasa had him in a head lock.

Some people in the game just stood there and met their doom other than dodging it to save their own life. "Oh no..! Kaori!" For the hero she is, the bunned hair Tenten dived in front of the oblivious child as the red ball blasted at her stomach. The brunette sprinted towards her and stared down at her still friend laying on the ground. "Tenten! Speak to me!"

"What is this? Some action movie?" the pinkette girl narrowed her green orbs as the male Hyuuga slaps his forehead out of stupidity. Driving overdramatic level, Kaori continued to shake her friend out of her sleep. "Tenten! You have to be alive! Don't leave me!"

"You... can... stop," she replied so lowly. "You bastards!" That doesn't stop Temari from unleashing her inner beast as the other people from the other side of the wall cower in the corner. It sort of scared the living hell out of them as they met their death by the hands of the blond woman. But not until she got what she deserved by another person's ball.

"Take a chill pill!" a guy with an outstanding mow hawk laughed. Now that Kaori's comrades are down, it's just only her can bring a person back in. Everyone chuckled by the fear that was written in her brown eyes. "Easy out!" Kiba sang as the brunette gulped.

"Wahhhh!"

Then Naruto joined in the audience by resting his elbow on the Raven's shoulder with a bat behind his neck. "Whoa! Look at the newbie go!" No one has a clue what on earth she was doing, but whatever she's doing, she's going pretty fast. It only seems like she's running back and forth as the rubbery spheres follow her, until finally she caught one with a loud pang that was heard around the circle and fall backwards.

"Oooh! That gotta hurt!" the energetic Uzumaki boy winced at the image, but chuckling at the same time. Sasuke glared at his best friend who is laughing hysterically. "Shut up. She could have been hurt…" He teared up, "I-I'm sorry but that was freaking hilarious!"

"Uh G-Gai-sensei! She needs an ice pack!"

~


	4. Chapter 4

Next day of school, students forgotten all about what happened yesterday in Gym class when they almost destroyed the new girl in school. She was perfectly fine, she only needed to tape a cold ice pack onto her head. It was a relief, Sasuke thought she would be bleeding in the inside. Who would have guessed she can be able to catch that last ball? It impressed him in a way, from someone who runs away from a challenge and knocks out at the end.

It was Gym class again, the only period when he will see her again. Hopefully she won't be insane like how she was yesterday. Today, their instructor chose another sport that everyone must participate in.

"I hate volleyball!" Naruto cried. "That's the only sport I suck at!" The cool Raven brushed passed him with one of the white leathery ball in his arm. "Really? I was looking forward on versing you while we play." He smirked conceitingly, passing the volleyball to Naruto's tan hands. He blinked his blue orbs before twitching a smile by Sasuke's attitude. "YOU'RE ON!" he roared, running through doors to the big gym.

Once everyone finally arrived in the room, Gai divided everyone in class into teams. Boys versus Girls. Sasuke laid his midnight eyes upon the brunette girl across the net who has no clue what she was doing... again. He figured she might get hurt around at the edge of the court, he huffed loudly and bounced the little ball. "Come on, Sasuke! Serve already!"

It just have to be Naruto's voice who gotten a little too excited over this activity, he should know when the Uchiha is kidding sometimes. But he ignored his annoyance and raise the ball to give a nice rainbow swing on the other side. "My ball!" Sakura called out, jumped high enough and set the ball in between in her hands. It went low so another girl hit it up with her forearms, then came Temari who gave a nasty spike on the other side of the net.

Luckily, Neji slid on the wooden floor to make the ball avoid the ground. Lee made a nice set above them. It was Sasuke's opportunity to run up to the net, which he did. From all that momentum, the Uchiha leaped high and spiked it on the girls' side.

It was smacked perfectly on Kaori's cheek and down she goes sitting back on the ground. It gotten quiet on that court when everyone made horrified faces. "Nice." Tsubasa complimented negatively, almost bursting out laughing at the outrageous action. Sakura spoke while giggling quietly along with her other whispering cheerleaders. "Oh goodness. Need help there, little stranger?" Temari shoots daggers from her eyes to keep the girls quiet about her friend, Kaori.

Sasuke stood there shocked as he heard whistle screeching coming closer to his ear. " ! You're responsible for this one! Lend her a hand!" Kaori recieved ugly and disgusted looks from every girl around once they heard that from the teacher. Everyone else continue on playing the game as Sasuke approached to his injury reciever.

"Damn it! Why do I always have to get hit?" Kaori angrily whined, rubbing the side of her cheek where the Raven can see the red volleyball mark. He watched her winced at the pain, his hits are totally way beyond than hurtful. Sasuke can feel the guilt going pass his chest, but quickly walked her outside of the gym and into an office.

"Sorry about that," he emotionlessly apologized, retrieving the same ice pack she had used from the other day. No use to ask where the injury is, clearly the whole side of her face. The light in her brown eyes shone, carefully spotting the Uchiha's hand caressing her jaw line. And there it is, Sasuke's favorite smile. "It's okay."

Again he felt the relief soothing his body. Something in her voice and the emotions with her expression just made the Uchiha feel comfy with himself around her. Finally now putting the frozen pack against her skin, the brunette proceeding on smiling for the long two minutes. Something is telling Sasuke that it wasn't an accident for hitting that ball.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" the deafening voice raise so intensely, it stopped the bothered boy in his tracks before approaching his restricted area where his beautiful car is calling out to him. He secretly rolled his eyes behind his head before turning to look back over his shoulder. "Go home, Sakura."

"But Sasuke! You're missing out the fun in the senior picnic in the cafeteria! Don't you want to go?" Sakura who pouted her lips and made googly eye contact with him. Sasuke resisted himself to hold back his urge from wrapping his two hands around her neck and grab her into a choke hold. But he exhaled and lowered his temper level from a ten to a nine. "I have better things to do."

"Like soccer?" she asked immediately, and then laughed. "You're perfect, Sasuke-kun! You don't need to practice." From how shallow she is, it makes him want to yank out his eyeballs.

Apparently he does and he's not perfect, why does he have to put up with this everyday? He looks down at his navy blue cell phone to see that is half an hour til five. If he doesn't get around his car by then, he would miss another day.

"I'll be there in a minute. Don't wait up," he lied, but it worked anyways. For an obsessed fan girl like Sakura, she will believe anything from his mouth. And the thought of it makes her squeal out of joy, Sasuke have to cork his ears from the shrieking pig whines.

She bounced off happily and waved back at him. Once Sasuke see the close is clear, making sure he's not stalked by any other crazy woman, he has to make sure he's finally alone.

He started heading to the direction where he always see the plain school girl on that old bench. He's right, sitting there doing homework quietly by herself as autumn leaves comes by. Sasuke now has the nerve to be the first one to start the conversation.

"Kaori." Her brown head lifted up from her paper, a little surprise at the Uchiha's presence is standing before her. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

He raises a black eyebrow at her question and thought the same thing for her. "I should be asking you that." Surely it's not hard to tell what she's doing, but outside? "I'm... doing my assignments." She flatly answered, couldn't make it any more obvious.

"We have a library." Kaori nodded slightly at his simple solution, but turned back with something reasonable. "I prefer the outdoors."

Still, Sasuke continues to give a puzzled stare right through her eyes. Generally, people would choose a quiet place to study, not a noisy environment such as a lonely bench nearby numbers of trees.

But he thought too soon until the kind brunette added with her sentence. "It's a whole lot better than being trapped in a room."

That's a logical answer. So she's a nature lover. Sasuke has no clue what she has against indoors, but that pretty much explains most of it.

His attention was grabbed from her again when she finally sets down her pen and notebook. "Well, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha, president of the student body, the most popular boy in centuries, it's kind of strange that you're not attending your Senior picnic and spend time talking to an unknown girl like me."

A second later, a smirk appeared on his lips. "So you do know me." he spot her gave a quick nod and smiled, he continued. "Then why did you still ask for my name in the first place?"

Only one corner of her lips twitch, her solid brown eyes glanced down before making a strong eye contact with his onyx ones. "Because I know how it's always such a bother that everyone knows who you are..." She caught him. That's exactly how he thought.

"Yeah… It's quite annoying." Kaori smiled again, packing her school supplies in her messenger bag and stood. "At least it's better than everyone doesn't know you exist."

Sasuke frowned at her statement. What does that suppose to mean? To him, he would rather feel alone because of every girl chasing him around for the rest of his life, he doesn't mind being a loner.

"And what does that make you?" he asked. Her head hanging and then stare back at him as he stiffens by the light in her eyes. "Unique."

Is it just him, or does that sound very vague? She knows how many people she's not close with, she's a bit untalented and frustrated with herself, but she still manage to consider herself a person. He wonders, does she care what anybody says about her? Kaori's too kind to doubt herself like that, she has a mind filled with rainbows and hearts.

From the expression he gives, thinking about what she said and the confidence in herself, does she know reality?

"Kaori!" That voice brought the two back to earth, both turned their heads and found a vehicle parked on the side of the sidewalk. They've spot a bun hair girl leaping out of the passenger side, but she stopped once she set her eyes on her friend talking to the famous eye-candy in the school.

Alone.

Tenten tried to hold herself from cracking a grin before jumping back in the car. Sasuke, who lazily narrowed his obsidian orbs by the girl's suspicious demeanor, turned his attention back to the giggling Kaori.

"I guess it's time for me to go," she smiled, fastening her bag over her shoulder and wave lightly at her new friend. "Thank you for accompanying me while I'm here, I had fun talking to you." The Uchiha nodded, watching her skipping to the minivan that's warming up the engine and off down the street where series of cars constantly moving.

Now there's something new to his everyday agenda, and there's no way of changing it. This won't be the last he will come in contact with her. Because to Sasuke, she's like his personal paradise.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Gym class again, and this time, Sasuke is more aware seeing his favorite person making a fool out of herself. But on whatever he was doing, he scanned the area often while he has done his run and play football with the other guys. On every look he takes, he couldn't find the brown headed young girl anywhere.

Is she sick? No, she's perfectly healthy yesterday. Or maybe she had one of those last minute illnesses so she couldn't make it to school. Or maybe she's running late, over slept. That can't be because it's almost the afternoon at this period. A doctor's appointment? Probably scrape her knee or something, she must be in the nurse's office to get a band-aid.

"Heads up!" _WHAM!_ Right when Sasuke is in his thinking position, the football bounced off his head and left him injured. His buddies Tsubasa and Chiyo ran towards him. "Way to go for using your head, Mr. President," he joked while the Raven held onto his head where the pain is exploding. Right. What good advice when he's really serious for using his brain to win a touchdown.

Then the blond came behind his best friend with a worried face. "Sasuke! Hey, what happened? You were wide open." "Shut up." Sasuke acted like nothing happened and walked off the football field. He sat on the benches, using a frozen water bottle to cool the bruise on the side of his forehead. The instructor approached to him. "Sasuke Uchiha! We need your youth back to reality, not in your dreams!" Gai lectured. "What got you distracted?"

'Kaori.' "Nothing," he simply answered. "School got me stressed." The man in the green tracksuit hummed by his little excuse, and then nodded firmly. "Okay. I'll talk to your teachers to take it easy on you. We want you to be youthful! Not slamming your head in football games!"

For the rest of the class, he hasn't seen a sign of Kaori anywhere. Even if he had the guts to ask Tenten where she is, she would just change the subject or walk away quickly before Sasuke can reach her. So he figured he's going to have a search hunt right after class, hopefully he might catch Kaori running through the hallways.

He changed his clothing in a flash and fled away from the boys' locker room, heard a couple of voices calling his name through the gloomy room. Sasuke moved quickly, spotting a figure around the corner as a few strands of brown disappearing from the view. He blinked his dark eyes, following that particular person on the other side of the school. The narrow walkway is starting to close in on him, approaching to the section where every student rummages their belongings in metal locks.'

And there is his mysterious girl, dialing her code and stuffing her textbooks in that little opening. Sasuke wanted to look dashing right in front of her, leaning his back with crossed arms next to her locker and a leg propped up. Kaori flinched by his sudden action, not the point when he's looking like a prince but sneaking up on her. "S-Sasuke…." She looked around; obviously no one was around at this time. Her brown eyes glanced back at him with a bewildered expression. "Did you just…. Follow me?"

"Did you just ditch Gym class?" Sasuke backfired her, even though he sort of changed the topic. Widening her eyes by his question, that's not a way to put it. "I didn't ditch," she said, preceding her book stacking in her shelf. "I was called to get textbooks." His dark gray orbs stared down at her forearm, wrapped in a white brace. He arches his eyebrows at her limb and then stared back at her. "You didn't get that from volleyball the other day."

Once Kaori realized he caught her new injury, she quickly moved it away behind her back. "I got it from elbowing the table this morning." She chuckled nervously, getting flustered by her clumsiness and scratched her rosy cheek with a smile. Sasuke almost twitched a smirk, guessed that explains a lot. He should have known that she's an unhandy person with butterfingers. He might as well get used to it, besides he thought it's kind of cute.

"Sasuke?" He hummed in return, gazing through her huge orbs and try to read her mind. "Would you like to meet again at the bench?" Sasuke nearly lost his balance on his cool position, but gotten back on his usual standing stance. When he stole another look from her, she was blushing madly from what she said, even though it's just a little thing. But him, too, he felt glad that she's asking him to see each other again. This means she wants to know him, yes!

He nodded immediately, not having second thoughts about it. "I'll be there." "Okay! Then I'll see you later!" And at the perfect moment, the school bell rang as people walking out of their classrooms and does their usual thing in passing period. Kaori gotten lost within the crowd until Sasuke can no longer see her. If he wasn't in the middle of large numbers of students, he would be throwing his fists in the air and scream joyfully out of no where. He calmed himself and snap back to his normal personality, full seriousness.


	7. Chapter 7

All guys started panting when they reached to their precious metal bench with dripping cold water bottles waiting to be drunk. All you can hear is laughing and voices rising from their volume as well as lockers being slammed. And then steam came seeping through the walkways while towels and shirts were thrown towards to another.

"Man! Coach Gai made us kick hard goals today." Naruto grunted, leaving the showers with shorts and a clean T-shirt on on. "Well, lucky for you guys, all I've been doing is just running laps!" Chiyo whined. "I would rather be goaly than pretending be in cross country." "You're the one who has to piss him off by insulting with his youthfulness." Kiba told him before shaking his head to rinse the water off.

Then the blond man turned to his best friend who is fixing himself and pushing himself in his jeans. "Whoa. What are you doing there, birdbrain? Don't you get sweaty in those right after practice?" He laughed as Sasuke gave an angry pout and continue on wearing his normal clothes. By his ignorance, Tsubasa approached the two with a grin. "Is Mr. Single Man finally having a date?"

Naruto widen his blue eyes. "Really?! You never mentioned a girl!" Sasuke groaned by his peers' reaction with this exclusive news. "I never said I was." After that reply, he was grabbed in a weak hold with Naruto's arm around his neck. "Ah, don't worry about it! You deserve to see someone who you can share your miserable life with! Like I mean, look at me and Hinata!"

"Is it Sakura?" Tsubasa asked. He noticed that Sasuke is acting like any of them weren't there, but he continued. "Ino?" Nothing. "Temari?" Nothing. "Tenten?" Still nothing, but Neji gave them the meanest looks ever. "Hinata?" "Hey!" Naruto screamed, but still nothing out of the Uchiha. The dark headed boy gave a sly smile, and then said. "The new girl?"

Finally, Sasuke turned around and shoots him daggers. "What?" "You're going on a date with her? Dude... You sure your contacts are clean?" Sasuke almost slapped his forehead for making such a fuss out of it, listening to every guys' conversation about him and his new girlfriend. "You mean that weird Kaori person?" Suigetsu asked, and then shrugged. "She's kind of cute, I go for brunettes." Then Kiba nudged him in the stomach for making an irrational comment. "Wow. Don't get near her. She's not the most social person you would come in contact with."

Naruto didn't say anything, only turning around and mind his own business instead of getting into someone else. The irritated raven haired man shook his head from everyone's' outbursts about this situation. "I'm not going out with her! I'm not dating anybody. I have this family dinner I have to go to, that's all."

He sort of lied, well, fully lied. He's starting to take a liking in Kaori actually. It only seems like to him, he doesn't know what's wrong with her that everyone is making a scene out of. But he wouldn't care. Why should he believe in them?

**-**

It was a usual after school thing, looking out for fan girls who are about to pounce on him, any of his jerky guyfriends is out of sight, making sure his car is not in a wreck. Yep, everything is according to plan. Then he has to go find his lovely friend at the spot where she does her homework.

Sasuke found the bench, but it's missing something. He came close to the wooden furniture with a confused stare, alone and cold. And then he scanned the area to make sure if anybody is arriving here. But there's no one in this quiet location, except for him.

Where's Kaori? Sasuke felt his heart sank when he realized the quickest moment. Did she forget? She can't be, she offered the dat-... um, opportunity to see him again. Is she the kind of person who messes with people's feelings? Maybe this is what everyone was talking about to him. A** backstabber.**

That angered him. From someone who is kind and embarrassing, who would have thought she has an evil side? She probably knew Sasuke is starting to like her, so she made a booby trap on him. Why would she do that? Purely evil indeed.

Sasuke glared to himself, burning his emotions as he unlocked the door to his car. He will forget his foolish behavior he's been through a couple of days. Throwing his duffel bag and soccer ball in the back, he slipped into the seat and turned on his engines. When he's about to reach for his car door, a yelp was screeched outside.

The Uchiha stopped himself before shutting his door, taking a second from what he heard. He whipped his head to the front. That voice came from afar deep in the woods, but he recognize the tone. Now finally shutting his front door quickly, reeling his wheels as Sasuke sped off through the dirty road surrounded by trees.


	8. Chapter 8

Stepping on the gas pedal on full speed, Sasuke was leaned back in his leather seat while his hands strongly held tight on the steering wheel. His vehicle whining down the road, eyes looking right and left to find the certain person with at least a few people with her. Until he found a few figures a couple trees down gathering in a circle.

Then Sasuke guns the turn to where the group of men stands. His temper almost reaching to his limit, making his wonderful car suffer a few scratches around the surfaces by the branches. He ignored the bushes and shrubs blocking his way, forcing his car to drive over nature's little twigs and into the big space.

The group of guys looked up from their huddling around the girl, spinning their attention to the black vehicle that is rigorously roaring its engine to the point where it's about to explode. The angry Uchiha pull the lever to drive, nearly knocking over the guys in the front but fell backwards.

And reversing the car back, an aggravated Uchiha stormed out of the machine and came towards to the men. "Don't play hero, man. You don't know what's coming to ya." Sasuke shoved the drunken man out of the way, almost whiffing his alcohol breath with a hint of drugs.

The man fall back as the others ruined their circle and come towards the Raven. His widen eyes lay on the brunette on the ground, torn and scared. The tears overwhelmed her huge orbs as Sasuke approached one of the guys and gave a rough push.

"What did you do to her?!" he angrily hissed, catching one of their hands holding a sharp object flashing. One man gave a slight amused laughter at the Uchiha's question. "What do you think we did?"

That expression and amusement, it just clicked in Sasuke's thoughts as he can feel his hatred rising to the edge. He caught one of them smirking, and set their gaze down at Kaori's messy skirt. Her brown, innocent eyes squinted with tears, an embarrass face palmed in her hands as she sobs softly.

His pale hands tightened, his pearly white teeth are about to shatter as the last drop of anger drip in his bottle. His dark eyes almost reddened by the disturbing thought of it. "Get…. _away_…. from her." He growled lowly. One of the guys arched a puzzled eyebrow, didn't quite catch his quiet tone. "What did you say?"

With a violent grab onto the stranger's shirt, Sasuke tossed him to the bark tree and landed with a large thud. As the others ambush the teenaged boy, he took them down with each punch on both stomach and cheek. The last guy with a knife in his hand sliced a bloody cut on the boy's forearm. Sasuke winced at the pain, but quickly wrapped his hand on the man's knife wrist and twisted it to his neck.

Kaori cowered by the man's loud scream of horror, dropped down to his knees and cry in misery. All four of them groaned in agony by Sasuke's legit super strength, gathering together in slow motion. They messed with the wrong girl with a mutant friend. "Fuck off… All of you." They don't need to be told twice, panicking in their state and scurried away in a hurry deep in the woods. Once they were finally gone, Sasuke's attention back to the terrified girl still sitting on the dirty floor, running towards her little body and bent a knee in front of her.

Sasuke's larger hands held her head gently, pulling her chocolate brown hair back as he can feel her palms touching his chest. "Hey…." He spoke softly, trying to soothe her quivering mind from the scene. "Did they…?" She shook her head slowly. Kaori took a deep sniff and a long exhale from her crying, holding back her tears spilling through her long lashes. Her frightened whimpers still shocked Sasuke by her shaking state, bringing her tiny body to his chest.

He never thought something like this would happen to her. To see her in this issued position, it nearly killed him to catch her like this. For the first time to see her so scared and been violated, the thought came to mind that Sasuke will never forgive anyone who harms her. It was relief that she's not fully raped and still has her V card, but still.

"Want me to take you home?" She nodded, feeling her body being lifted off the ground and slip into comfy, leathery seat. Buckled and safe, she listens to the engine humming as doors closing in, air conditioning blowing through her hair.

Instead of taking where home is, Kaori plans to be dropped off at her friend's house, Tenten. On the way, it was surprisingly quiet. Throughout the whole road trip, Sasuke sometimes steal glances and catches her watching the green scenery outside of the car window. And then after a while, he spots her snoozing away on the strap of the seat belt once the car ride gotten a little more peaceful and quiet.

This is when Sasuke felt a little butterfly fluttering up to his chest and pukes a whole bunch of them. For whatever reason he thought, he has a good feeling about this girl with him in his car. She looked so peaceful, baby-like when she's sound asleep. He realized his behavior is awfully different with her than anyone else in the world. And back there when he knocked down those men, he hasn't felt that way in a long time ever since his brother started running away from home.

Does this mean that this girl is something special to him?

Kaori began to stir out of her sleep once she felt the vehicle making its stop to park. Rubbing her eyes out of exhaustion and dryness, she scanned around the area where she was. They reached their destination in front of Tenten's house.

Sasuke let one of his hands fall onto his armrest while staring at the oblivious girl still sitting in his car. "We're here." Kaori laid her eyes on the quiet house on her side, nodding at his statement before clicking the button to release her belt. Now it's time to say goodbye, the Uchiha felt his heart sank at this moment to part. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

He saw her eyes stared down at her lap, and then gave a small smile to her lips. At this, Sasuke frowned. Right after she's been hurt badly, she still manages to give a happy expression. It hurts him to see her like that. "I'll be fine." She lowly said, showing a hint of cheerfulness in her tone. It gave Sasuke chills.

He watches her reaching for her messenger bag behind the seat and strapping it to herself. He guessed this day turned out to be a wreck. If he didn't have practice after school, he could have made her safe. None of this should have happened.

Once Kaori is ready to jump out of the car, Sasuke's eyes widen and almost cheek reddens when he realized he was caught in a gentle hold around his neck by two skinny arms. "Thank you…. so much, Sasuke. For everything you've done for me." A light glistened in his dark eyes as his heart leaped for joy by her words. It caught him in an awkward position, but still it's the sweetest that anybody could've said to him.

His heart was screaming fireworks, but then lost its sparks when Kaori loosens her grip and left him speechless. She waved at him after she closes the door, skipping to the porch and finds her friend opening the front door for her to get in. That was Sasuke's line when he's leaving the sidewalk and drove back home.

Now that he's finally alone in his car, a newly strong smile approached to his pale lips as a tint of color rose to his expression. Yeah… She's definitely special.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sasuke! Where you been?" Naruto yelled from a far, waving his arm to signal his best friend to approach the group. Sasuke didn't perk up his ears when he realized the blond boy shouted across the cafeteria slurping through his noodles. The raven kept on a tight grip on the strap of his bag and walked carelessly to his friends.

He spotted a familiar pinkette trotted in front of him with pleading eyes, and then he stopped to raise his eyebrows at her. "Sasuke! Look!" She grinned widely, almost breaking her jaws in half if she can hold it for so long. Right in her hands, she shoved an open plastic container filled with Sasuke's least favorite food to his arms. He grimaced at the sight of it. "I baked you desserts!" she continued, blushing madly with her strong generosity. "I've stayed up all night cooking them for you! I know its lunch, but hey, who doesn't like sweets?"

'I do,' he quietly thought to himself, pounding a red vein to his forehead. Sasuke calmed himself down and nodded, closing the container and toss them in his bag unwanted. His ears were about to pop when Sakura squealed for joy once again and ran back to her cheerleader friends giving her daggers. Finally Naruto hooked his arm around his best friend's neck while chugging down his apple juice carton.

"Come on, Sasuke! You've been away from us for far too long," Naruto who grins at the Uchiha before receiving a cold glare from him, he points his finger at him and then to himself. "You…. and me…. We're going to go hang out this week!"

Rolling his narrow eyes, he ignored his friend as he approaches towards the others. Nothing interesting as always, he figured more complaints and loud ruckus wailing throughout the cafeteria. Bored and lazy, he spotted someone coming out of the exit of the doorway for picking up food.

He can feel his heart dropped by the solemn face she gives. Her brown looks weary and eyes so puffy and red, assuming that she was crying from yesterday's incident. Poor girl…..

An idea flashed in his mind as a tiny bulb flickered above his head. Forgetting his buddies at the table without a goodbye, he made his appearance coming at the oblivious Kaori. Before he could reach her, a stranger walked in front of the brunette and "accidentally" knocked her plate over her shoes.

That's a waste of pasta, now oozing all over Kaori's harmless feet. The girl laughed who purposely made that happened. "Oops! Maybe you shouldn't be getting in someone's way." With that, the girl walked off and left the shocked Kaori in consternation. This made the Uchiha paused in his spot, watching his brunette not crying over spilt milk. But a sudden anger boiled through his veins, his emotionless expression grew gruesome and cold as he walked over to the stranger.

Kaori caught him walking pass her, storming across the cafeteria as she watched the Uchiha with caution eyes. The group of ladies with the girl who made a foolish prank on Kaori found the handsome Raven marching towards them, but widening their eyes in fear as they noticed Sasuke's look of fury.

"Um…. Tsuki?" they mumbled, pointing behind her. Before the girl, which is Tsuki, can turn around, a larger hand forcefully pull her shoulder causing her body to spin to catch Sasuke's dark eyes. She stuttered, looking blue as his hatred spread through the air. He snatched her forearm, almost dragging her to the ground to where the poor Kaori stands with food under her.

With an aggressive shove, Tsuki stumbled right in front of the shocked brunette and gave Sasuke her startled expression. Kaori's frozen state showed her innocence, averting her brown orbs to the outraged Uchiha. "Apologize." He strictly demanded with venom spat. Both girls stared blankly at him, almost turning white from his tone. Stubborn Tsuki pouted and crossed her arms. "And if I don't?"

Sasuke resisted himself from slapping her across the face, keeping his fists clutched by his sides. "Do it before I report for what you did to the principal," he angrily hissed. Most people who walked by the scene took a long stare at the three, waiting for Tsuki's respond. She holds her stunned gaze at the before turning to Kaori.

A red monster was eating away Sasuke's mind. The thought of Kaori having a terrible day yesterday, almost getting raped by a bunch of thugs and hides her sadness with a fake smile, he can imagine running his car to a large crowd of hated people. He didn't care how many people are staring appallingly. They never see this side of the famous Sasuke Uchiha standing up to the new girl. He can kill anything that can get into Kaori's way of living.

Getting impatient, Sasuke bursts. "Apologize to her…. now." Shuddering by the boom in his voice, Tsuki pulled out a frightened yet sympathetic expression at the still brunette. "I-I'm really sorry! I will never do that again…." Bowing respectfully, Sasuke let her go.

The group from a far where Naruto and everyone else are at, they watched the scene before them. The pinkette held a worried face as the blond character gaped calmly at his best friend.

The eyes from the brunette gawked at Sasuke sadly, lowering her eyes to the ground as her strands brush pass her shoulders. He sighed gently, decreasing his dangerous stage by the outlook of Kaori's position.

What can he do to make this girl be happy again? What do you expect from him, watching his favorite person being thrown in the dust like that? Sasuke knows she deserves better treatment than that. Not many people know what kind of person she is, so sweet and kind. She even has the nerves to approach his heart without even knowing it, shaping it to a beautiful glass. No glue or cracks.

He watched her turning around, also catching the school bell ringing through the halls with everyone moving around him.

No one dared asked him about Kaori through out the whole day, too afraid to be eaten by the president of the school. Sasuke's friends acted like nothing happened, but eyed him a look of confusion and concern about his secret relationship with the new girl. Even Naruto was disappointed. His Uchiha best friend not telling him about his secret about this girl made the Uzumaki kid to deduct points off of Sasuke. But knowing this isn't much of a big deal, he clearly understands why the Mighty Uchiha keeps it away from everybody.

But from what Sasuke had heard, more girls were making fun of Kaori when he wasn't around, threatening her to keep away from him or else. He can see her bright eyes are getting darker, but cover it with bluff. That made him feels guiltier.

After soccer practice, the Raven quickly washed up and sped out of the locker rooms, into his secret parking space. His gray eyes wondered around to catch the usual girl in that same bench everyday. Sasuke couldn't help but to feel relief when he saw her tranquil body sitting, reading a novel in her lap. Shaking his shoulders, he went to her.

Kaori noticed the loud footsteps coming towards her, her head falling back as her eyes see one particular person. Once she saw the familiar spiked hair, she closes her book to give her full attention to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," he started. Kaori read in his eyes like a book, looking deeply into them and only sees sensitivity and compassion. Easing her shoulders, she brought up a smile. "It's okay." He shook his head while the brunette stared so longingly. His flexed fingers found hers suddenly, pulling her up from her seat as she quickly grabbed her bag looking startled. "S-Sasuke!" she yelped, getting her walk together before coming close to his shiny black car. "Where are we going?"

"My house."


	10. Chapter 10

Stopping by a beautiful street, they've parked through the drive thru and into Sasuke's luxurious house. Even Kaori was amazed by the estates of the Uchiha family. She never has seen anywhere more beautiful than this. Widening her eyes at every view, even the garage looks good! Whipping her head at the Uchiha in the driver seat, she asked. "Why are we doing this exactly?"

Directing his cold eyes straight to her brown ones, he simply parked his humming machine and sighed once the garage door began to close on its own. He gave another calm stare at her. "Is it okay for you to company me?" She blinked twice, feeling her heart pumping in a speed limit as she almost choked in her saliva.

"Um y-yes but...," she paused, catching his beautiful eyes are making eye contact with her again, mistakenly made her mesmerized in his pools. Sasuke closed his eyes, clicking his belt to release him from his chair. "You're not doing anything after, are you? Besides, it's a Friday."

Removing her eyes else where, she shook her head as the Raven gotten out of the car. Sighing deeply, she reached her bag from the backseat, feeling a large wind brushed pass her from her right. Sasuke obliged to open the door for her.

A sincere smirk appeared on his lips, almost making her head over heels for. Luckily, she catches herself before anything starts to break.

For being quite the gentleman, the casual Raven offered many things to his visitor. Drinks, food, bathroom, television, putting away her messenger bag else where; Kaori almost felt like a princess. She kindly refuses all of those offers and made herself comfortable around the house.

Sasuke laid his hawk eyes on her, watching her every move and walking towards many objects and views. He wouldn't expect her to be snooping around in the bookshelves. Smirking at this, he made his way right next to her. "I like this one the best." Staggered, Kaori faced him and then back at the book. She watches him reaching for the crimson book cover and tucks a finger through a random page.

Twitching a smile, the brunette moved on. Again, Sasuke gave a puzzled expression, putting away his book and followed the guest. By this action, Kaori looked back to see the curious Uchiha gaining on her tail as they both approached to a hallway.

It only made Kaori even more nervous about her friend's strange demeanor. Talk about mood swings. All of a sudden, Sasuke became a different man. A boy who is utterly gorgeous, intelligent, and strong, chasing her around as if he's a lost puppy. They have no idea how many ladies will like to take Kaori's place. Her heart beating rapidly, palm sweating, dizziness, that fluttery feeling when you're about to throw up.

Sasuke finally caught up to her, her pace slowing down as she stopped by a series of stairs. Her chocolate eyes laid on the ground, spotting the Uchiha's black shoes in her view. At this sudden behavior Kaori held, he arched a fine brow. "Everything okay?"

A long silence appeared and it nearly scared him. He can't manage to have a worried visage spreading through his expression, it drawn him to the brunette even more. Mentally rubbing his orbs, he swore he found her eyes overwhelmed with sadness.

The brave Kaori only shrugged, letting a small smile cracked to her lips and traveled up the stairs.

Sasuke didn't stop there, of course he would follow her up a different hall. He certainly has no idea what's going on with her. Did yesterday became a big hit to her? Was it about today during lunch? He has no clue what's gotten Kaori upset all of a sudden. It seems like her light is fading away, dying to burn out anytime soon. Even by the thought of that, there's no way he's going to let that happen.

He found her gazing her bright eyes at particular things, stuff that touched Sasuke's personal life. Kaori stared hard at the picture frame with full concentration and focus; it almost made her blank out. Scanning her view quickly at each person in the photograph, Sasuke appeared behind her.

This is the first that anyone can know about his family. So different and lonely, Sasuke's solitude is miserable. Running her finger tips across the dusty frame, she spotted a younger looking boy standing in the middle.

"My family," began the Raven," are all too serious with life." It just came out of no where. But Sasuke feels like he shouldn't be holding his tongue, not now, not with her. Trusting his instincts, he let his mouth move on its own. "Too serious that it made one of us gone insane. My brother became a horrible influence when he found out that our parents were about to make an end in their marriage. But until this one day when our mom gotten sick, she became too ill that she can't walk on two feet anymore. It killed all of us. Not only me, but my dad and my older brother. Ever since she's gone, both of them done many things that they shouldn't be doing. My brother found ways to cure his depression."

_"Breathe! Doctor! There are too many drugs in him! We have to send him in the emergency room quick!"_

"As for my dad," biting his lips to leave a purple sore, Sasuke almost choked preventing himself to be saddened, "he wasn't much as a father now. It's like he doesn't care if I'm in the house or out to be going somewhere. He... expresses his anger a lot and takes it out."

_A temporary bruise darkened into the Raven's skin, reddening by the impact. Sasuke ignored the extraordinary pain found on his cheekbone, his finger tips tickling the sting beating for blood. "Madara blames everything on you! Not me! If there should be someone to be guilty, it should be you!"_

"It still continues now," he stopped. For a moment of thinking, he added. "My brother left to be on his own. I barely see my father returning home. All I get is sticky notes with his writings and money clipped into my wallet."

His whole childhood was ruined. His mother passed away, everything is now out of place. In the looks in the picture, Sasuke looked so jovial and kind. It's very heart-warming when you see a child like that with a great personality. "Please tell me you don't have this kind of life."

She wished she can, but she couldn't deny it and lying just makes it even worse. Without hearing his plea, Kaori started with hers. "I do actually, but not as extreme as yours."

Her voice, so mellow and cheerful. Is that a way to cover up her whimpers? Her sad tone? She took this rather... well. "I don't have a family. I was too young to know how my parents were. But sooner or later, I've heard that they were burned in a building. I figured to do things on my own and taught myself how everything works. Until I've met Tenten, I stayed with her a few times but I can't be a burden. So... I lived without experiencing to know what it's like to have a family."

Sasuke frowned. A life with no parents, not anybody. By the idea of it, Naruto pops into his head. Of course Naruto did have family issues, but he manages to find his parents. She's like him in a way, actually exactly alike. He wasn't quite sure if she's fully sad about it. Kaori did say that she was too young to remember them. Is she too gloomy about not experiencing parental love?

So she's been alone all this time and no one taking care of her. She must live on her own without anybody helping her. So how did she manage to get money?

And it hits him. She must have worked part time at least. If it's full time, she wouldn't be here at school. But she's so focus on school and her work. Is that what everyone heard? No family?

A pang was stroked across his heart. He can feel the pain stretching its way to filled up his chest but yet to feel relief and... a connection. It made the Uchiha feel good about him, knowing the girl he's interested in is going through the same situations in a way. He just can't help it but have this sudden urge to catch her when she falls.

He wishes to stroke that soft cheek of hers and pull back her messy brown hair behind. She's so fragile that Sasuke must have the needs to keep her in one piece at all times.

This phenomenal emotion bursting inside of him, it caused him to make reactions. His nose was colored in bright pinks, the nerves through his body are all shaking, and his sweat glands are constantly pouring. He has never felt this way before towards another.

Maybe there's something more to this feeling, a word. Getting close behind her, Sasuke smoothly touched her shoulders as he can feel her light bones relaxing by his hands. Kaori, who has no clue what's going on through his head, blushing madly at the sudden close up between them, feeling the gap in between their faces are closing in as he gently backed her up against the wall.

Her hand went to his chest to feel his strong heartbeat pumping blood faster. The heat between each others nose began to rise. Sasuke made his move softly and slow, sliding his hand to her thin forearm while his other one resting on the wall beside Kaori's head. With an escaped breath, the two collided their lips together into a passionate kiss.

An explosive emotion erupted in both of their chests; the sounds of their sighs broke out after a pause of breaking the kiss but then went for another. It was sweeter this time which made Sasuke building up more confidence to move in more. It encouraged him to keep going when a pair of soft hands crept around his neck with satisfaction.

He didn't care what he's doing right now. His dusty world faded from his mind and created a new one, one with bright lights and joy. There's no need to be denying his feelings now. He knows for sure that this is the proof, proof that he likes her.

He truly likes Kaori.

For a minute or two, their lips were moving into a quicker pace. But once the vulnerable Uchiha was getting too comfortable with their lip-lock action, Kaori was the one who ends it. Turning her head to cut off the kiss with a massive blush dusting her cheeks, nervously she hopes Sasuke didn't see it. He was too focused on what they just did, getting his mind together to figure out which is reality and not. She is.

Her brown eyes up to his dark ones, a dim light glistened in her orbs. So let's ask again, what can Sasuke do to make her happy?

With a touch of his finger, feathering her cheek as that same pink shade heated her nose. His onyx eyes softened by the reaction of his girlfriend, amused by her embarrassment of his romantic touches. Holding her small jaw line with a thumb pressing against her chin, the Uchiha have a generous smile as his face approached again to hers.

"You don't have to be alone anymore, Kaori," he muttered lowly, letting his pale lips hover over the brunette's and closing his eyes. "I'll always be here for you…"

Another kiss was made. Sasuke's right. She became his world now.


End file.
